Tsukishima and New Years
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: He hates humans. Roppi contemplates himself as his brothers start falling for the Heiwajima brothers. Includes: TsuPsy Shizaya ShiSaku HibiDel


It was a boring day. Nothing in particular was appealing in a new sense. Roppi looked around at his doubles before sighing.

These guys were all idiots.

"You three are idiots," Izaya walked over and stood next to him while looking at the other three doubles.

Sakuraya, Hibiya, and Psyche looked over with varied reactions.

Psyche pouted, puffing out his cheeks, "but Tsu-chan is so cute~"

Hibiya looked at the duo in shock and anger, not liking being caught thinking about Delic. "Peasants! You are the idiots!"

Sakuraya smiled and looked at the cell phone in his hands again, "Sh-shitsuo is really nice so s-say what you will."

Izaya shook his head, "You three should take a lesson from me and Roppi-chan," Roppi felt a vein throb in his forehead at the name. "We know how to deal with monsters."

Psyche and Hibiya exchanged a look before turning to them, "Really?"

Hibiya performed his 'authoritative laugh' before continuing, "Izaya-san, where were you last night?"

Izaya didn't even pause, "getting information for Shiki."

"Really? I didn't know that they had information inside Shizu-chan's apartment."

"OH! OH! AND I'VE SEEN ROPPI-CHAN LOOKING AT TSUKI-CHAN FUNNY TOO!"

Hibiya facepalmed, "servant, do you have no thought going on up there inside that pink filled brain of yours?"

Psyche sniffled and hugged Sakuraya, "Saku-chan! Hibi-chan is being mean!"

Roppi's ears were still ringing though, he stood up and glared at the trio, "…I… do not look at Tsukishima any different than anyone else."

Izaya smiled from beside him, "now that I think about it, you did stop cutting yourself after Shizuo and Tsugaru brought him over the other month…"

Damn trolls. Roppi shook his head and walked out of the apartment and headed down the street, unwilling to put up with his lookalikes any longer. There were so annoying sometimes.

Still…

Roppi rubbed his arms and felt the scars from so long ago.

He didn't know what had inspired him to stop cutting himself. He just…

Ever since that dinner with Tsukishima and the others, ever since Tsukishima had walked in on him in the bathroom…

_"I'm sorry… I-I didn't know you were…" Tsuki walked over and wrapped his arms around him, putting the blade onto the bathroom counter. "…um…"_

_ "Tsukishima, get out."_

_ "…I don't like being around my brothers all the time either. They always get angry with me and I f-feel like I don't belong sometimes…"_

_ Roppi paused, "…I don't need anyone."_

_ "Then you are the best person I've ever met." Tsuki smiled at him gently before Tsugaru calling for him came from the living room._

_ "Tsuki~"_

_ "DAMN LOUSE!"_

_ "WHAT'S THE MATTER, SHIZU-CHAN? CAN'T STAND HAVING A FLEA FOR A SOON TO BE BROTHER IN LAW?" Izaya's voice and laughter floated from the living room as Roppi stared at the blond hugging him._

_ "Er…" Tsuki pulled back a bit, "I b-better get going… Delic-san and Tsugaru-san can only hold Shizuo-san off for so long."_

_ "Bye."_

Roppi shook his head of the memories and looked beside him to find himself at the man's apartment complex. Ever since Tsukishima had stopped him, he kept seeing the blond's face.

He paused and felt his heart stop as said blond walked out of the apartment and headed down the street, shivering a bit and pulling his shirt collar up a bit more. He shivered as he walked away.

Huh…

Roppi turned and walked away, stopping at a store before going home. Walking inside, Roppi was relieved to find only Izaya and Sakuraya. The latter of the two was cleaning around the place while Izaya played with his chess board.

"Saku-chan~ You don't think that Psyche is going to go all out with this wedding of his and buy a dress, hmm?"

"He already did."

"WHAT?" Izaya looked over and pouted, "but Shizu-chan will drool all over him."

"Wear a dress then."

"Hmm?" Izaya looked over and snickered, "Roppi-chan~"

"Stop calling me that and teach me how to knit."

"Knit?" Izaya stared at him blankly. "Who the heck said I knew how to knit?"

"The knit wedding present for Psyche and Tsugaru in your closet."

Izaya watched him for a minute before sighing, "fine~ just get that stupid hopeful look off my face. It's creeping me out."

~.~

"Louse."

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya waved the blond brothers in and shut the door, "it's been too long~"

"TSU-CHAN!"

"Psyche-kun!" Tsugaru rushed passed Shizuo and Izaya and hugged Psyche who was more or less raining affection over him.

"Commoner," Hibiya walked up to Delic and looked up at him expectantly.

"Hibi-chan~" Delic picked him up and turned, ignoring the brunet's insults and being ignored by most all the room as he left.

Sakuraya and Shitsuo…? Wait. Roppi frowned and looked around. They had been in the room… he thought…

What the-

"H-hey Roppi-san."

Roppi looked over and found himself face to face with Tsukishima. "Hi Tsukishima."

"H-how have you b-been?"

"Fine."

"Oh…" Tsuki smiled a bit and reached into his bag, pulling out a box. "I know New Years isn't until a few hours, but I got you a present."

Roppi stopped him from pulling it out and pulled him along to his bedroom, shutting the bedroom door. He turned to find the blond confused, but looking around.

"Um… This is a n-nice room."

"I got you a present too."

Tsuki looked at him and smiled, "really? Thank you!"

His whole face went bright red as Roppi grunted, "I haven't even shown you what I got you yet."

"It doesn't matter." Tsuki smiled, "the fact that you got me something is enough for me."

Roppi felt his face burning as he turned away from the cute blond sitting on his bed.

_Ah- I just… He's just cute. Psyche is cute too. It doesn't change anything that I can say that._

He pulled the box out from his closet and shoved the black box into the man's lap. "Here."

"Oh. Thank you!" Tsuki smiled and pulled a red box out of his bag, setting it in Roppi's lap. "Here's yours too. We can open them at the same time if you want."

"Alright."

Roppi looked down at the badly taped box and felt something inside him stir. The guy had gone to so much trouble to do this for him…

Ugh, he would never understand these stupid humans.

"Wow," Tsuki held the box and smiled, "I kind of feel bad, this is wrapped so well. You didn't even have to use that much tape…"

His face was on fire. Roppi avoided eye contact, "ready?"

"I guess so…"

"Alright." Roppi pulled the badly taped paper off and froze as he looked down at his gift.

Tsuki gasped and held up his gift excitedly, "a scarf! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed one! Delivering mail this winter has been very tough! I got sick four times!"

Roppi was too busy looking at the gift he had gotten. "You got me a jacket."

"I saw that you didn't have one and after getting sick so many times this winter, I was thinking about it and thought you might want one." He looked away embarrassed. "If you don't like it, I can go make another one for you. I asked my brothers what you might like and, besides Delic, they all said that you would probably like one like Izaya has, but I wanted it to be different so I made the fur red since you like red and-"

Roppi put a hand over the blond's mouth and waited a moment, trying on the jacket. It was very warm and cuddly. His red gaze met the other's before he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the blond's. Slowly, he smiled at him.

Tsuki blushed and Roppi wrapped the scarf around the man's neck.

"Thank you, Tsuki."

Tsuki wrapped his arms around him and before Roppi had time to think, the blond kissed him. A shy, light brush of the lips.

Roppi pulled him closer and deepened the embrace, his grin remaining in place for the man below him.

~.~

"And then- And then-"

"Plebian! No one cares!" Hibiya yelled at the prattling Psyche as Sakuraya and Shitsuo cleaned up the beer bottles around the house.

"You're just jealous because Tsu-chan asked me and Delic hasn't asked you!" Psyche puffed his cheeks out before turning and cuddling Tsugaru.

"I have asked!" Delic argued, "Hibi-chan just hasn't answered me yet. It's a prince thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Thank you, commoner."

"You're both mean!"

"Louse, shut your brothers up, they're too loud."

"Maybe if someone would kindly stop my ass from hurting. I'm going to have to sit on a fucking pillow for a week." Izaya sniffled and held the debt collector's shirt around him, "you didn't even let me get to a bedroom before we did it."

"Louse, shut it. If you had just stopped being a tease for five seconds we could have made it but no~ let's continue rubbing my crotch."

"That's because my Shizu-chan has no self control."

"Shut up, flea."

Delic laughed, "his face looks like Tsuki's when Tsuki finds two of us at it."

"What?" Izaya looked at his brothers, "you guys go over there? When?"

"About once a week at least, Flea. Now shut up for once in your life, I'm still suffering from last night."

"Neh~" Izaya whined, "so mean, Shizu-chan~"

"Wait…" Psyche frowned and looked around, "…where is Tsuki?"

The group froze.

"No one left the door open did they?" Delic stood up and looked around, "he does get lost easily."

Hibiya pouted at the loss of his brute, "so, Roppi-san is missing too, they probably are together somewhere."

"…Together?" Psyche frowned, "they can't be. Roppi hates humans."

"Izaya-kun~ They won't shut up." Shizuo leaned against the informant and sighed.

"No, no~ I want to know what those two are up to."

"Who the hell cares, move and I'm fucking you into next year."

Izaya smirked, "is that a promise, Shizu-chan?"

"Flea…"

"Hate you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya stood up and pulled the blond after him, "come on. Let's check Roppi's room, you guys fan out to the rest of the place. They can't be far."

"Flea, pull me one more inch and I'm going to kill you."

"I'll call Erika up and give her some photos if you don't quit complaining Shizu-chan."

Shizuo glared at him as he followed the informant back, "you wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, but I…" Izaya froze as he opened the bedroom door and looked inside. Shizuo followed his gaze and stared at the duo. Hibiya and Delic walked over to tell them that they hadn't found them and found themselves looking into the room in shock.

Eventually, the entire house stared into the bedroom, staring in astonishment at Tsuki and Roppi snuggled up together. Tsuki nuzzled closer in his sleep, holding the brunet close. Not that he needed to, Roppi had his arms around the blond's waist, the bedsheets tangled around their legs as they slept peacefully together.

"…but… isn't Roppi…anti-social?" Psyche frowned at the picture.

Izaya smirked, "I knew no clone of mine could hate all humans."

The blond brothers blushed at their brother. "So cute…" Delic smiled smugly, "I should have guessed by all his freaking questions about fleas."

"Excuse me?" Hibiya turned to glare at him.

"I said that I bet you would look much better than that if you and I had sex like that."

Within seconds the two left the area, the young prince smacking the host as he went, declaring that princes did not bottom to anyone.

"Tsu-chan~" Psyche looked up at the man and pouted, "can you cuddle me like that?"

"I do every night, Psy-chan."

"Oh yeah…" He smiled brightly and jumped into the man's arms.

"nngh…" Roppi sat up and rubbed his eyes, just in time to see the final two standing at the door.

"Mmnn, Roppi-san." Tsuki hugged him closer before dozing off.

"Congrats, Roppi-chan~" Izaya purred.

"Can it, Izaya-san."

"Ooh~ What a temper. You should have Tsuki-chan help with that."

Roppi growled before Shizuo clamped a hand over the informant's mouth, "we were just leaving."

"MnNMMm" Izaya tried to speak, but the debt collector shut the bedroom door and left the duo in bed together.

Without the others, Roppi looked down at his bedmate and couldn't help but smile a bit; running his hands through the man's hair.

"Are t-they gone?" Tsuki opened his eyes and looked up drowsily.

"Yeah, they left."

"I forgot to tell you something last night."

"Hmm," the brunet stared at him in confusion.

"I love you, Roppi-san."

The confession wasn't exactly the least expected thing, but it took Roppi by storm. He hated humans. They were filthy, disgusting creatures that lied and stole and never showed any respect to others.

Tsuki wasn't like that though…

So…

"I love you too, Tsuki."

~.~

_**A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS WAS! –headdesk- I just was bored and was suffering writer's block. Ugh, SO MANY PERSONAS! Oh well, I got what I needed down. Reviews bitte~**_


End file.
